A Hateful Life
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Ulquiorra hates his life, to much things happen and he cant handle it without slitting his wrist's to let al the pain out but can someone else console him better than a knife across his arm. slight ichigoXUlqui in the beginning but Grimm be there
1. Chapter 1

A Hateful life

_"Don't touch me, just go away", He shouted trying to get out of ichigo's grasp", "Ulqi wait I was just kidding", Ichigo tried to explain. Ulquiorra wrench his wrist back and turned to face to his soon to be ex-boyfriend. "What could possibly have to say to me, I heard what you said about me when you were talking to Nnoitra, I'm not an idiot ichigo", Ulquiorra said staring dead into those dark brown eyes he loved so much. Ichigo started to panic he didn't want to lose his precious Ulquiorra over some stupid shit he said about him. "What I said was not that big of a deal, why are you bitching about it", Ichigo yelled, he as starting to get angry, he such a baby about everything. "So calling me a gothic wrist cutting freak is not a big deal", Ulquiorra shrieked. People started to look over at them, since they were in the middle of the courtyard arguing. "Keep your damn voice down", Ichigo hissed, grabbing Ulquiorra by his arm tight enough to leave a bruise (another one). "Ichigo let me go", Ulquiorra said giving Ichigo a warning look, he was getting sick and tired of ichigo bossing him around all the time and hitting him for the most stupidest stuff, like hanging out with other guys (that are just friends) and telling him he couldn't hang out cause he had to study. He was just too possessive and clingy and he was just tired of it. "You know what Ichigo im not doing this with you, im done", Ulquiorra said, he started to walk away but ichigo grabbed him by his shoulder and slammed him against of a near-by tree. "You are not ending our relationship after four months together", Ichigo snarled into Ulquiorra face. See this exactly what im talking about, so tired. "Ichigo just leave me the fuck alone I had enough of this bull-crap now get the hell off me", Ulquiorra yelled, his patience was wearing thin. "You know what fuck you Ulquiorra I didn't like you anyway, just fuck off", that was all ichigo said before walking away towards the school. And just to think this all happened a year ago._

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

_Ulquiorra woke up to yelling and screaming coming from downstairs, it must be his father and his mom arguing again about something. Ulquiorra didn't like being in the house when they did this because it will always end up the same way. My mother leaving with her stuff and coming back months after and his now drunken father comes in his room to do things to him that he did not enjoy. Also leaving Ulquiorra in the bathroom with blood running down his arm trying to relive the pain, there go two more cuts. (No relationship, being called a freak of nature all the time and an abusive father)_ He honestly did hate his life.


	2. Father and Grimmjow

Father and Grimmjow

Ulquiorra woke up to someone banging on the door yelling to let him in. It must be father, Ulquiorra honestly didn't want to let that disgusting man in, he had school in couple of hours. "Ulquiorra open the damn door", he yelled. Ulquiorra walked towards the door regretting of what he was about to do. "Morning father", he said. Ulquiorra could tell his father was definitely drunk, he was swaying on his feet and he was still holding a bottle of whiskey in his hands. "Hey aren't you supposed to be in school", His father yelled a little too loud. "No father school doesn't start for another hour, Ulquiorra said while getting his towel and started to walk to the bathroom down the hall. "Hey watch your tongue", He said while grabbing harshly on Ulquiorra's arm twisting it behind his back against the wall.

"I…..I was just answering your question", Ulquiorra said back his voice wavering. There was a smack across the face and a hand around Ulquiorra throat….."Don't talk back to me boy", He whispered in Ulquiorra's ear. He started to lick Ulquiorra's neck and grinded against him, Ulquiorra hated this he hated it so much, he hated himself for letting him do this to him almost every day.

"P…Please stop father I can't breathe", Ulquiorra said, and it was true his father had him by his throat so tightly he honestly couldn't breathe. "I told you to stop fucking talking back to me boy", He yelled, grabbing a fist full of Ulquiorra's raven hair and slammed his head against the wall. Ulquiorra thought things would have gotten a lot worse but luckily the phone was ringing, he removed his hand from around Ulquiorra's neck and went to go answer the phone.

Ulquiorra took this chance to go to the bathroom before his father came back. Ulquiorra was starting to get that feeling again, the feel for something sharp against his skin. He opens the drawer to his left and pulled out a small but very sharp knife, then Ulquiorra sat on the side of the tub and slit his wrist. It felt so good, he knew it was a bad habit but it helped the pain he felt in his body.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Ulquiorra went downstairs to tell his father that he was leaving for school but he didn't see him so he left.

Once at school Ulquiorra thought about how 8hrs of freedom from that hell-hole he called a home, I mean school was bad to but not as bad at home.

Ulquiorra walked into his classroom taking a seat in the back by the window, he didn't realize someone was talking to him until they tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey can you get my pencil for me", the person said. Ulquiorra turned around to see ichigo looking at him, pointing down to the floor. He looked back at ichigo face and flat out told him no and went back to starting out the window. "Come on Ulqi don't be like that", Ichigo said with a smirk on his face. "All I did was asked you a question" he said….."And I gave you an answer", Ulquiorra said without turning to face ichigo. "Hey you don't have act like a fucking prick all the time", Ichigo retorted

"Ichigo will yo…. He was going to say what he wanted be he was interrupted by a boy with bright blue hair and eyes (he looked kind of cute). "Can't you see he doesn't want to talk you so fuck off berry", the blue haired man said, sitting next to Ulquiorra. Ichigo backed off at this, the guy was intimidating, and so he just turned his attention to the girl sitting next to him.

"You didn't have to do that you know", Ulquiorra said still looking out the window….."I only did it because you look like you don't feel like talking to anybody especially if there being a total ass to you", the blue hair man said. "Names Grimmjow" he said. Ulquiorra turned around to face his new seatmate; he was even cuter up close. "Ulquiorra", he said with a small smile.

Grimm p.o.v

He was beautiful this Ulquiorra person, he had THE most Green eyes ever, and that pale skin was breathtaking, except a purple bruise around his next, and the dark circle under his Emerald eyes. Ulquiorra put his hand around his neck so it didn't show that horrid bruise .Grimmjow just looked away with a slight blush across his face. Grimmjow wanted to ask how he got it, but classed started and he didn't get the chance maybe later he thought.

Ulqi p.o.v

Ulquiorra turned to introduce himself to Grimmjow; he was very muscular and tall, something about his face made him look like a cat, a cute one. He caught Grimmjow staring at his neck so he put a hand over it, which made Grimmjow look away with a blush on his face.

And that's how they met. =]


	3. They Talk

They Talk

The bell rang, meaning it's the end of class, thank god Ulquiorra thought. He got up from his chair gathered his books and was the 1st one out of the classroom. He heard foots steps behind, it was probably ichigo following him, Ulquiorra thought. So he turned around to tell him off but was face to face with Grimmjow.

"Uh hey Ulquiorra', Grimmjow said looking down at the smaller boy…"Um hi", Ulquiorra said looking up to Grimmjow's handsome face. It was a very awkward moment until someone threw something at Ulquiorra's head. Grimmjow heard someone laughing, he turned to see who the culprit was but he didn't see anybody.

"Hey you okay"? Grimmjow ask helping Ulquiorra up to his feet, "Yah I'm fine", Ulquiorra said holding the object that hit him in the head in his hands. It was a knife a little bigger than one he owned, and it hand a piece of paper taped to it. He took the tape off and read the note.

While Ulquiorra was reading the note, Grimmjow wondered why they would throw a knife at him and with a note on it. Grimmjow asked what the note said; when he looked at Ulquiorra he was scratching his arm like crazy and his eye were filled with fear and he just looked out of it completely.

Ulquiorra read the note and it said, _to go fuck off and die in a ditch somewhere….. _This is what he hated the most about school, the harassment and the bullying all of it he hated it so much, and then attaching the note to a knife is even worse. He self-consciously started to scratch at his arm; he was getting that feeling again, to cut, to bleed, and to let the pain out. He felt someone starting at him, he forgotten that Grimmjow was in front of him. "Ulquiorra are you okay what did the note say", Grimmjow asked concerned.

"It didn't say anything just forget it", Ulquiorra said completely ignoring the question. "Want to get lunch", he said looking at Grimmjow, hoping he wouldn't ask the question again. "Ya didn't answer my question, what did the note say and why was it attached to a fucking knife", Grimmjow said getting impatient; he wanted to know what the note said to make Ulquiorra look scared out his mind. "Just forget it', Ulquiorra said trying to stuff the note and the knife in his pocket, but Grimmjow grabbed his pale wrist, and snatched the note from his hand and started to read it.

Grimmjow was shocked at what the note had said; he then looked at Ulquiorra who had his head down staring at his shoes avoiding eye contact. "Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said quietly…."Does this kind of thing happen to you all the time", He asked worried and concerned. "Yah almost every day", Ulquiorra said quietly keeping his head down, he wouldn't let Grimmjow see the emotions on his face. "Do you tell anybody about this", Grimmjow said starting to get angry he couldn't believe people actually did this kind of thing to other people.

"Grimmjow it's no big deal okay please just drop it, im hungry anyway can we go eat", Ulquiorra said eyes pleading to just drop the subject. Grimmjow could tell he felt very uncomfortable talking about this so he just shook his head yes.

After lunch they went to their next class, it seemed like they had all classes together, Ulquiorra didn't really have a problem with that he kind of like Grimmjow but he didn't know if he would return the feeling. Now in class they had to do a project on their favorite animal and to describe their characteristics and natural habitat. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were partners and they were both kind of happy.

School was over now and the 2 of them were walking when Grimmjow asked if he could come over to work on the project. Ulquiorra thought about it for a moment, his father should be out today since its Friday and he usually doesn't come home until the next day. "Sure if you want to", Ulquiorra said looking up at Grimmjow, his eyes were truly pretty like little blue jewels, and his skin tone he was very tan and his abs, Ulquiorra looked lower and low…."See anything you like", Grimmjow said looking at Ulquiorra with a smirk on his face. Ulquiorra completely embarrassed kept walking towards his house, with Grimmjow following behind.

Ulquiorra took out his key and opened the door to his house, he took his shoes of and put his book bag down by the couch and asked Grimmjow if he wanted some juice. "Sure", Grimmjow said while looking around the house, it had a couch and a TV the kitchen and staircase that leads up to a bathroom and a room, the other room was down stairs. Ulquiorra came back with a cup of orange juice and handed it to Grimmjow; He took it and sat down on the couch, Ulquiorra sat down on the couch to feeling awkward again.

Grimmjow kept stealing glances at Ulquiorra, I mean he was just so adorable and cute he could just devour him in a second. That's when he saw the cut mark's on his porcelain arm, he didn't realize Ulquiorra took off his jacket. He reached up to touch his arm, tracing the mark with his finger; he looked up to see emerald eyes staring at him. "Why", Grimmjow whispered….."Ulquiorra just looked away ashamed of himself he wasn't thinking when he took his jacket off, he forgot about the hateful marks he left on his arm. He could feel his strong mask falling apart, he was about to break. "So the thing with the knife and the note", Grimmjow said, it was all making sense now, poor Ulquiorra he thought.

"Do you want to talk about it", Grimmjow asked…." No I don't want to talk about it, why would we want to talk about someone else's shitty life", Ulquiorra yelled, he could feel himself hating everything and getting mad because of it. The people who taunt him abuse him and everything else that happened into his life. "Why would you want to talk about my abusive father and a mother that is never here and why I cut myself", Ulquiorra shouted in Grimmjow's face.

"I….Im sorry I…..i didn't mean to yell', Ulquiorra said quietly, he put his head in his hand, he was getting that feeling again: he started to shake violently, he honestly hating feeling like this. The he felt a hand rubbing his back; Ulquiorra looked up to Grimmjow who was trying his best to console the smaller one. Ulquiorra didn't realize he was crying until Grimmjow wiped a tear from his cheek, Ulquiorra leaned forward and rested his head against Grimmjow's chest crying his eyes out.

Grimmjow wasn't a person to console anybody but Ulquiorra look like he needed a shoulder to cry on (well in this case a chest). He felt really bad for him; even though they just met he kind of liked him. Grimmjow told Ulquiorra it would be okay and that everything is fine, Ulquiorra lifted his face off of Grimmjow's chest to wipe his face. Grimmjow looked down at the smaller boy, his eyes were red from crying and his face held so much pain and sadness. Grimmjow just couldn't hold back, he lifted Ulquiorra's chin and placed a sweet soft kiss on those pale lips. Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow's lips on his and he liked it a lot: all of his worries seemed to just disappear into nothing, it's like Grimmjow's kiss made all the bad things go away.

Ulquiorra kissed Grimmjow back his hand around Grimmjow's neck and Grimmjow's hands on Ulquiorra's hips. Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra back on the couch there kiss getting deeper. Grimmjow started to lift up Ulquiorra's shirt but they were interrupted by someone putting a key into the door.

Ulquiorra shot up from were sat looking paler (if that's possible) "It can't be, he can't be here", Ulquiorra whispered. Grimmjow looked at him, and asked what was wrong with him: that's when Ulquiorra's father walked through the door.


	4. Moving on out

Moving on out

Ulquiorra was standing up, and staring at his father he could tell that he was drunk real drunk. Grimmjow kept asking him what was wrong with him, but the only thing Ulquiorra could was stare at his father; praying he wouldn't do anything to him or to Grimmjow. That's when Ulquiorra's father yelled out…"ULQUIORRA", he yelled. Ulquiorra flinched and answered, "Y….yes father"; he said still standing in his spot near Grimmjow. "W…why are there 2 of ya's", his father slurred, walking towards Ulquiorra.

"F…..father your drunk you need to go sleep", Ulquiorra said backing away from his father, and he looked back at Grimmjow and told him to go upstairs as quietly as he could. Grimmjow didn't want leave Ulquiorra down here, because he knows what's going to happen if he did leave. But Ulquiorra was looking at him with a look that said; just do what I say before I slap you.

So Grimmjow got up quietly and headed towards staircase he acted like he went all the way up, but he stayed on the fourth step out of Ulquiorra's sight, to see what was going to happen.

"Didn't I tell you to stop back talking me boy", his father said angrily, he was in front of Ulquiorra nearly yelling in his face. Ulquiorra could smell the alcohol in his breath, it was disgusting. "I was only concerned about your health father", Ulquiorra said looking dead into his father's dulled out green eyes. A hand came down across Ulquiorra's face hard, making him fall on the couch. His father pushed Ulquiorra back down on the couch, taking Ulquiorra's shirt off in the process. "Ima punish ya for back talking me', he whispered in to Ulquiorra's ear.

Ulquiorra hated this he was getting that feeling again; he hated this so much….. His father started kissing his pale neck (**A/N** sloppy ones…gross…sorry Ulqi), and running his disgusting hand over Ulquiorra's pink nipples. Ulquiorra was glad Grimmjow didn't see what was happening to him, he really liked him a lot, and for his father to come in here and do this to him was breaking his heart. He didn't realize his father started to pull his pants down until the cold air hit his legs; the only thing he had on was boxers now, Ulquiorra was starting to panic now, this couldn't happen now not now. "Father please don't", Ulquiorra said trying to sound convening, and this earned him another slap across the face.

"Shut the hell up", his father yelled at Ulquiorra while grinding against him. Tears started to fill Ulquiorra's eyes, he didn't want this, and he was tired of this happening to him every day, he had had enough. Ulquiorra tried to get up, squirming around, "Get off me", He yelled "Boy are you asking for a death wish our something, no keep your ass still", his father said punching Ulquiorra in the stomach.

Ulquiorra thought to himself, yah that hurt and now he wheezing but he needed to get up and get away from his father.

Grimmjow was just sitting there staring at the two on the couch, he wanted to get up and do something but if he did he knew something bad was going too happened. But he couldn't just leave Ulquiorra there to get sexually abused like that. He saw Ulquiorra struggle to get away but his father punched him right in the stomach, but Ulquiorra continued to struggle that's when his father yelled, and he said something about a death wish. That's when his father pulled out a gun…..

Ulquiorra was still trying to get up, but he stopped when his father pulled out gun out of nowhere. "Now do you want to die", his father said pointing the gun to Ulquiorra's head. The tear's where pouring out now he couldn't believe his own father would point a gun at his own son's head. I mean he knew his father was crazy but he wasn't this mad. "N…no I don't, f…father I don't p….please put the gun down", Ulquiorra said shakily, he was scared now no scratch that terrified. "Talkin back to me boy, im going to kill you", his father said putting a finger on the trigger.

Grimmjow was not going to let this happen, he could obviously tell that Ulquiorra was scared out his damn mind; he heard his father tell Ulquiorra that he was going to kill him if he didn't stop back talking him. That's when his father putting a finger on the trigger, that was it he couldn't just let that one slide. So Grimmjow jumped from the step and ran towards Ulquiorra's father, he pulled him off of Ulquiorra and stood in between them.

"Grimmjow you ass I….i told you to stay upstairs", Ulquiorra said trying to regain his composure. "I was not going to stand here and watch you get killed", Grimmjow said turning to face him. "Who the fuck is this Ulquiorra, I told you nobody comes in this house without my permission", his father said trying to act all parental (total bullshit). "It's not like you would give a damn since you let any other hoe in the house, so why do I need your permission", Ulquiorra said firmly, standing up next to Grimmjow. He had to watch his tone, because his father still had that gun in his hand.

'I thought I told you not-he was cut off by Ulquiorra "Yes father I heard you the last time, don't back talk I know but you need to calm done and drop that gun before someone gets hurt", Ulquiorra said. "I can do whatever the hell I want to do im the father in this scenario", his father said holding up the gun and pointing it at Ulquiorra again. "Your dad is really fucked up", Grimmjow whispered. "What you say boy", Ulquiorra's father said pointing the gun at Grimmjow; Grimmjow really wasn't afraid of a gun he got shot before it hurt like hell yah but he lived. "I said that you are fucked up", Grimmjow said with a smirk.

It all happened so fast, that last comment that Grimmjow made had Ulquiorra's father in a frenzy and he started to shoot randomly (cause he drunk…of course). Grimmjow and Ulquiorra trying to run upstairs from the madman, but he was shooting randomly: so one wrong turn and they could be dead. Ulquiorra was only concerned about Grimmjow. They were behind the couch now and Ulquiorra had a plan. "When I tell to go run up the stairs okay", Ulquiorra stated seriously. "But I can ju- "Grimmjow please just do what I say okay"; Ulquiorra said a weary smile on his face. So Grimmjow just shook head yes; Ulquiorra grabbed a pillow of the couch as he threw it at his father's direction he told Grimmjow to go.

Grimmjow got up from where he was and bolted up the stairs. Ulquiorra's father was still in a daze (cause of the pillow hitting his head) so Ulquiorra took this chance to run up stairs, while Ulquiorra was running from the couch he was on the second step when Grimmjow told him to duck: But he didn't do it in time he was grazed on the arm by a bullet, making him scream. Grimmjow ran down the steps and picked up Ulquiorra and ran back up the stairs to Ulquiorra's room.

Ulquiorra arm hurt badly but he couldn't think about that now, he needed to get out of here now; he needed to leave this hateful place. "G…Grimmjow go in my closet and get the big green bag and put as much of my clothes in there." He said his voice hoarse. "What your bleeding and your worried about your clothes', Grimmjow said in shock. "GRIMMJOW JUST DO WHAT I SAID, I DON'T WONT TO COME BACK HERE, I JUST WANT TO LEAVE SO CAN YOU JUST DO THIS FOR ME", Ulquiorra yelled. While Grimmjow was packing up Ulquiorra's clothes he heard banging on the door, Ulquiorra snapped his head up, and he felt dizzy now.

"Ulquiorra open the damn door", his father yelled. "Come on were leaving", Ulquiorra said getting up and walking towards his window; he opened it and told Grimmjow to come on. Grimmjow obeyed but he was worried for the small boy, his arm was still bleeding badly and he was swaying on his feet. So he walked forward and put Ulquiorra on his back and told him to hold on.

20mins later

"Grimmjow where are we going now", Ulquiorra asked still on his back. They went to the hospital to get Ulquiorra's arm stitched but he lost consciousness because he lost a lot of blood. Now he was just walking around when they came to a house. "Were home", Grimmjow said, he looked at a confused Ulquiorra. 'What you think im going to leave you on the streets or something", he said while walking up to unlock the door. "What about your parents", Ulquiorra asked. "There in the military so there never here", Grimmjow said walking into the big house.

"Um t…..thank you Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said with his head down hiding his beautiful face. They were in the living room now; "Hey its fine don't worry", Grimmjow said his hand on Ulquiorra's chin lifting his pale face. He then pulled Ulquiorra into a tight hug "I won't let anything happen to again", He whispered. Ulquiorra looked up into Grimmjow's eyes; they were filled with love and assurance. "Grimmjow l-Mmhp Ulquiorra was interrupted by a pair of lips on his, Ulquiorra automatically put his hands around Grimmjow's neck. They pulled away to get some air, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes. "I love you", Grimmjow said breaking the silence.

"I love you to", Ulquiorra said hugging Grimmjow, maybe there is something else other than a knife that could console him.

**Hello fellow viewers this is the end of this story but im starting a sequel to this, but I don't when it will be up maybe today or maybe next week =] wait and see.**

**Oh isn't ironic that I wrote this on father's day. =o**


End file.
